Vera
by Reilly Alik Parker
Summary: My name is Vera, What is your name?""Robin...Where is everyone?""They are besides you in the other beds." "What happened?" Vera looked down sadly for a second. When she looked backed up,her eyes bore into him. "I happened"... Full Summery Inside  HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Summery: **The Master of Games, Mad Mod, and Blackfire all have something in common. They're ruthless theives. They stole 4 very important jewels to the planet of Genaisha. They're even more important to Vera, the very newly appointed Empress of Genaisha due to an unfortunate and strange turn of events. Without them she cannot return home, and reclaim her planet from her sister. But what happens when the teen titans get involve and wind up seeing that a certain titan's story interwinds tightly with Vera's? Takes place right after "The End"

**A/N:** First Teen Titan Fic! Don't worry its prewritten, but I'm gonna see how the first few chapters go before posting the rest. A beta is needed and welcomed at anytime for this story but please come soon or no cookies xP

**Disclaimer:**I do **NOT **own anything in the teen titan universe. I **do** however own everything non titan related in Vera's universe XD

* * *

**Prologue**

_It rained hard._

_There was absolutely no escaping the big fat rain drops that poured onto the world restlessly._

_The girl in the bandages could care less. She had bigger things to escape._

_She ran as fast as she could, sprinting down a dark street that -had there been dry daylight- would have been bustling with human activity._

_Her feet pounded against the pavement as she turned a corner into an alley, hoping to lose them. Her chest ached as her heart pounded, almost in sync with her feet. When she came to a dead end, she rested her hands on her knees as she took a deep breath. It wasn't safe yet, not in the state she was in. She knew too well it was far from over._

_Her twin bracelets jingles softly as she reached to touch her navel piercing, her necklace, her choker, her forehead, and her headband for reassurance, to make sure they were still there. She laughed sardonically, she knew too well it was impossible to lose them._

_The moonlight fell on her then, and the small gem on her forehead shone brightly, betraying her location by acting like a homing beacon. She quickly covered it up with her soaked fringe bangs that were black as the night she hid in. It was too late though, she had been spotted. Footsteps were near, and she was cornered. She looked up at three villainous creatures hidden in the shadows, her frightened emerald eyes shining as brightly as the gem on her forehead._

_It rained hard._

* * *

I know its short but eh, it's a prologue =P

R&R please!

-- The Eejit Bean Sidhe


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **These chapters are short but plentiful =P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

All was calm at the Titans Tower, as it should be. Raven was meditating, Starfire was watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play a video game and Robin was reading. Everyone felt comfortable, as they deserve after the apocalyptic event they endured,

But the Teen Titans being the Teen Titans, their peace was short lived.

The alarm blared. "Trouble!" declared Robin as they sprang into action.

* * *

Mad Mod was once again in his younger appearance with a new bejeweled cane. Only it wasn't the same. He looked like a body builder, with rippling muscles and all.

The Titans' jaw dropped. They were speechless.

Mad Mod was turning over cars, breaking windows, smashing walls. It seemed as though he was looking for something.

He turned around and spotted the Teen Titans. His frustrated expression turned into a grin.

"'Ello, what do you think of new look? Too much?" Mad Mod laughed mockingly.

Robin shook his head of Mad Mod's stupefying appearance and shouted, "Titans Go!" and lunged for Mad Mod.

"Ay there Robby boy, long time no see, eh?" Mad Mod said cheerfully. Robin took out his staff and struck at him. Mad Mod dodged easily. He tried again, same result. Robin grunted with effort as he tried to land a blow, but Mad Mod was too evasive.

Raven launched a truck at him, Starfire shot star bolts at him, and Cyborg shot his sonic blasters.

Just as he was about to get hit, the jewel on Mad Mod's cane glowed and he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Is he… gone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not even close, loves," came Mad Mod's annoying British accent. The Titans turned around to find Mad Mod, 15 feet tall.

"How did he-" Robin started

"That for me to know and for you to find out," Mad Mod said before trying to step on them. They ran out of the way just seconds before, except Beast Boy, who turned into a porcupine. Mad Mod's cane glowed again as he shrunk down to normal size hopping on one foot.

"Ay! What was that for? That hurt!" He said picking needles out of his foot

"You tried to step on me!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh right," Mad Mod actually seemed like he forgot. He shook his head, a bit annoyed. He straightened up and looked at them with a peeved face. He seemed to have remembered what he was doing there in the first place.

"As much I'd like to stay, dears, I believe I must be going now," Mad Mod said and the jewel on his cane glowed again.

The next moment he disappeared, and the Titans doubled over into a coughing fit, nearing unconsciousness.

Mad mod materialized again and grinned at the weakened teens. "Ta ta Titans," he said.

He grew again and lifted his cane. Just as his cane was about to land on them, a blue barrier stopped it.

Mad Mod's eyes widened and looked around on the ground. He knew she was there some where.

He narrowed his eyes. He needed that crown, before he lost his mind.

He turned into a hawk and flew away.

* * *

Mad Mod is, and always will be, my favorite Teen Titan villan

R&R please

-- The Eejit Bean Sidhe


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Seriously, Beta appretiated at any time of day or night. Please.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Titans were in the lounge of Titans Tower.

"Does anyone know what happened here?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"There were no hypno-screens, so how did he morph?" Raven asked.

"And where did he get the new supped-up cane? Didn't Robin break it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um, was I the only one who saw the blue light that kept the new 'supped-up' cane from crushing us?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire's right. Something, or someone saved us, and we need to find out what, and why," said Robin.

Cyborg was about to say something when the alarm set off again.

"Seriously?! The end of the world was yesterday! Don't villains have a resting day or something?" Beast Boy complained.

* * *

Blackfire was flying overhead, scanning the streets. She blasted the sides of the buildings and set off fires. She looked the same as always, only the black gems that were on her hands were replaced with two green ones. Like Mad Mod, she seemed to be looking for something.

She looked down at the Titans and grinned.

"Well if it isn't my wittle sister and her big scary friends," Blackfire said in a babyish voice.

Starfire flew at Blackfire.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Raven as she psychically hurled a bus at her.

"You're supposed to be in jail!" Yelled Starfire as she blasted her with green star bolts.

Blackfire dodged them easily without breaking a sweat. "What, no welcome back for your big sister? I'm crushed,"

"Welcome back!" Starfire shouted angrily as she hurled a truck at her.

Not a scratch landed on Blackfire.

Robin threw his bombs at her, but she caught it and threw it back at them in moments.

"As much as I would love to play some more with my little sister, I'm afraid I don't have any time for you right now." Blackfire said.

"Than make time!" Starfire yelled as she shot star bolts from her eyes.

Blackfire dodged again. "Oh does little sister and her little friends still want to play? Fine I'll show you one toy than that's it." Blackfire said and flew at them with incredible speed.

She grabbed them both by the arm and smirked. The green gems on her hands glowed as Raven and Starfire screamed in pain as their energies had been drained into unconsciousness. Blackfire glowed for a second then let them go. The girls fell to the earth, barely alive.

She then flew at Cyborg and Beast Boy at lighting speed and put her hands on their shoulders. "Surprise," she said as the gems glowed again. They yelled in pain as Blackfire laughed and glowed.

"Hello Robin," She said as she flew behind Robin. Before he could utter a word, she grabbed his arms. He screamed louder than the others, and Blackfire laughed like crazy.

"Bye bye now," She said and flew away, leaving behind the unconscious Teen Titans, clinging to their lives.

* * *

If you are wondering how Blackfire and Mad Mod got so powerful, stay tuned!

All shall be revealed in due time XD

R&R pwease XD

-- The Eejit Bean Sidhe


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robin grunted as he regained consciousness. His body ached, and he felt like he couldn't breathe properly.

His eyes opened slowly to a large pair of emeralds that shone brightly even in the dim lighting. The large emeralds seemed to grow larger as he began to feel better and breathe easier.

As his vision cleared up a little, and he noticed the emeralds each had a black hole in them, and that the area around the gems was outlined in fine black hairs. He then realized that what he was looking at was not jewels, but big green eyes staring down him.

"Starfire?" Robin asked weakly.

"I know of no 'Starfire'. Is this person you seek another one who has been injured?" Asked a warm voice.

Robin blinked. He could see now that this person was a stranger. She had soft features, a button nose, and subtle lips that were naturally rosy.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"My name is Vera. What is you your name?" She asked.

"Robin. Where are we?"

"My home, or for now at least."

"Where is everyone?"

"They are besides you in the other beds."

Robin turned his head and saw Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all laying in the beds, injured and resting.

"What happened?"

Vera looked down sadly for a second. When she looked backed up, her eyes bore into him. "I happened."

* * *

Robin sat up in his bed as Vera moved on to the others and watched her.

She touched each of them in their foreheads, and her blue belly button ring glowed. After that, they woke with ease, feeling energetic and healthy as possible. Well at least Cyborg's human side felt well, his robotic side still needed to recharge. They all sat up like Robin and stared at her.

"You are all very curious as to what is going on here, yes?" Vera asked. They all nodded.

"You are not of this planet. Please, from where do you hail from?" Starfire asked.

"Correct, Tamaranean. I hail from the planet Genaisha." Vera answered.

"I have not heard of that planet. Please, what is the location of it?"

"It's in the Trixiniakl galaxy."

Starfire gasped, "But that is so far away! It is seven galaxies away,"

Vera nodded. "I know. I am around 1500 years old. Only on this plant I am more like those who are 15 years old."

"I'm confused," said Beast Boy.

"It is quite complicated and would take a long time to explain," said Vera.

"Please don't," said Raven.

"Are you the first of Genaisha to come to earth?" Robin asked.

Vera shook her head. "Oh no, many have come before me, but you only would hear of the ones that break the rules. On this planet, I believe, we are called genies."

Everyone looked at Vera with wide eyes and their jaws on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Vera asked.

* * *

DON DON DOONN

Twiissstt!!

R&R!!

-- The Eejit Bean Sidhe


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

"You're a genie!?" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"This is so cool! Can you grant our three wishes!?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

Vera put a hand up to try and calm them down. "It does not necessarily work like that. Only the genies that have broken the rules can do that."

"What rules?" asked Raven.

"It is a long story."

"We have time."

Vera sighed. "If that is what you please."

The Titans got quiet as they listened to Vera, like kindergarteners at story time.

* * *

"Thirty Thousands years ago Genaisha was a new planet that had fallen out of orbit with the sun of the Nifaslra galaxy. On that planet were two ancient Tamaranean prisoners who were exiled.

"They had all of the normal powers of an average Tamaranian, but the planet gems had changed it some how. Their powers transformed into something new.

"The woman, Arzeca could now control the terrain and the boy, Venka, could now materialize objects with his mind.

"They found that time meant almost nothing there, and although it the planet turned like the earth, it took 100 years for them to age one year.

"Arzeca and Venka fell in love and had a child, Krayla Becvena.

"The felt all powerful and wanted more, but the land of Genaisha grounded their powers, so they wouldn't get out of control.

"For 1000 years they stayed on that planet feeling limited. They could not take it a day more of it. They needed to feel their full power, so they left their child and searched for a planet where they could reach the full potential of their power.

"Finally they came upon earth, back when it was inhabited by Neanderthals. There they felt their true power coursing through their veins, and they ruled the earth with all their power. Arzeca is known as mother earth in ancient mythology and Venka as the god of gods.

"That was until they rose The City of Atlantis. Arzeca bore a child with a human to rule Atlantis -without Venka knowing at first- while they basked in their glory.

"The child, Silrinik felt sympathy for the humans, and swore to them that he would bring his mother down. He brought them food and clothes and fire behind his parents backs. He is known as Prometheus in ancient Greek mythology.

"One day he was caught delivering food to the humans, and Venka was furious. She demanded he be killed for his betrayal, but as further punishment, he had to watch them sink his city of Atlantis.

"Just as Venka was about to kill him, Silrinik called upon a power no one could imagine. He had the power to make his word law, to force his will upon others. Only he could ever undo it. He rose above his father in the sky and said with a mighty voice;

"'For your cruel ways on this planet, you shall be punished. You and everyone else of your kind who hurt a living being or touch one with foul intentions on this planet will forever be trapped in either a bottle, a lamp, or a mirror to serve one with human blood. You will grant them three wishes that will not mess with the affairs of the heart or kill and tell no lies in the bottle and the lamp. In the mirror you will tell what is and what was truthfully when asked. Only one with human blood can wish you free.'

"And with that Venka was forever trapped in a lamp and Arzeca trapped in a bottle.

"Silrinik rubbed the lamp and brought Venka out. His first wish was that no earth creature ever remembered the Genaishans Venka and Arzeca.

"His second wish was that Venka could never be able to be wished free.

"His third wish for Venka was that the humans could have intelligence, and not stay in the state of Neanderthals, which in Genaishan meant imbecile.

"Silrinik then rubbed the bottle and brought Arzeca out. His first wish was that it be notoriously, death threateningly difficult for any being to find a 'genie' in a bottle or lamp, for mirrors could only tell the truth and grant no wishes. Genie is just short for Genaisha, because our raw accents in this language make 'Genai' sound like 'Genie'.

"His second wish was that Arzeca could never be able to be wished free.

"His third wish for her was that race and planet of Genaisha would prosper in peace.

"Unfortunately since he wasn't specific for how long, Arzeca only for granted that wish to last for a few thousand years while he was alive. He died 3 years ago."

* * *

R&R

-- The Eejit Bean Sidhe


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg looked at her with big eyes.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said

"How do you know this story so detailed?" Robin asked

"That is my power. Every Genaishan has a base power they are born with. I can see everything that was," Vera answered.

"Everything that was?" Raven said skeptically.

"Yes. Everything that has ever happened to any person, thing, or location. But I have to focus on a single thing -through touch or intense thinking- or the history of anything and everything will flood my mind. It hurts so horridly that I fear my head will explode."

"What are you focusing on right now?"

"The mattress you sit on."

Raven was about to ask another question when Starfire interrupted her. "Why is it that you speak so openly with us?"

"Silrinik's curse still lives, even though he does not. I am forbidden to tell a lie, even if I tried. That is why many genies bend and twist their words, so that they are not lying, but they are not speaking truthfully as well."

"Why do you not use this tongue trickery?"

"I do not see a reason to. When I picked you up to bring you here, my powers activated and your histories flooded my minds, along with every thought you ever thought before today."

They all stared at her in disbelief.

"I apologize for that, I forgot that would happen." She added quickly.

"Wait, when I thought you were Starfire, you didn't know who I was talking about," Robin pointed out.

"I do not remember any specific details until dawn tomorrow. I only remember a vague concept and a porpuse, just not just none of the who, when, where, how, and why someting happens, just the what."

"...What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's just say that currently I know of nothing specific until tomorrow,"

"Hold on- no offense, but how did you pick me up?" Cyborg asked

"It is complicated, and would require a longer story than the last," Vera bit her lip lightly and closed her hands into fist, "but you deserve to hear it. It is my fault the black haired Tamaranean stole your strength."

"Blackfire _stole _our strength?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Vera nodded. "And it is my fault the red haired human poisoned you so badly, and almost crushed you."

"Mad Mod _poisoned_ us?!"

"It will make sense as I explain."

* * *

Reviews always loved XD

-- The Eejit Bean Sidhe


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I have a reason for her telling her backround story so quickly, and it shall be revealed eventually, but not now.

I will update this story when I can, but you should know I have some scraps of a life --_--

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I was born 1553 years ago on April 11th - along with my sister Vespa - to our parents, Vero and Phara Becvena; the rulers of Genaisha.

"We were both born in the twilight, but I was born first, closer to when the moon had set. Vespa was born second, closer to when the sun rose.

"My hair, as you can see, is black like the night, while Vespa's is as fair as the sun itself.

"Although we did cry when we were born, we refused to open our eyes. The doctors said we were the picture of health, but our parents knew something was wrong.

"They took us to see the psychics, one's that know what will be. They would only say three things and give one a piece of advice about the question asked, even to the imperial family.

"My father, Vero, asked what was in store for his daughters.

"'Vera will see what was  
Vespa will see what is,' they said first.

"Our parents were surprised, these were rare powers for a Genaishan. It could only happen if somewhere in their bloodline, someone had gone to earth and got trapped in a mirror. Even then it was unlikely. I had a great aunt on my mothers side who had slapped a mortal man that was a little too intoxicated by earth's alcoholic beverages.

"'One will be of great good  
One will be of great evil,' they said second.

"And lastly they said:  
"'The black eyed one of evil must bear all the gems of power before her eyes open, or disaster will find us all.'

"My parents didn't figure out the advice the psychics left until it was too late.

"'Do not trust your eyes, they will deceive you.'

"They then went back to the castle and grabbed the gems of power-"

* * *

"-wait, what are the gems of power?" Asked Beast Boy, interrupting Vera, peeving everyone off a little- but they were curious too.

"The gems of power are the gems that Arzeca and Venka found when they where exiled to the planet. They touched them and their energies fused with the jewels energies, giving them their new powers, which they passed onto Krayla. All the gems enhance original speed, strength, and power, but they each have an individual power as well," she answered, "There are six in total:

"The first two are the oval, green Lazinx gems of Strength. It gives the bearer incredible strength and speed. They were originally one gem, but the third Emperor smashed them in two to share with his brother, who wanted the strength as well.

"The third one is the blue double diamond Fataikin gem of protection and healing. It protect and heals the bearer and anyone the bearer wishes to help, even if the bearer isn't aware they are in danger.

"The fourth one is the deep red Anklovic gem of Copy. It allows the bearer to copy any power used against them, or any power given by touch.

"The fifth one is the purple Neridahk gem of Mind. It allows the bearer to read any creatures mind if the other creature allows it.

"The last one is the Jaliquix ruby of Disguise. It allows the bearer to disguise them selves as any life form.

"It was traditional to split the gems evenly to each child, or to only give half to one child, but this was an exception."

Beast Boy nodded, understanding.

"Go on," said Robin.

* * *

"Our eyes were still closed and my parents tried to figure out whose would be black. My mother decided it would be me, since my hair was black, and I was born closer to the night. My father had a bad feeling about it, but went with it anyways.

"They were embedded in my skin, forever apart of me unless activated by the crown.

"A minute later we opened our eyes for the first time, my eyes green, Vespa's black."

* * *

"They were mistaken," Starfire pointed out. Vera nodded.

"What so special about the crown?" Asked Cyborg

"The crown is made of what your planet calls pure solid gold.

"It is jeweled to the very tip with the rarest jewels that can only be found in Genaisha in the deadliest, bleakest underwater caves. Ever so rarely they wash up to the surface; but it is an extremely rare occurrence.

"Its so rare that it's only happened once, back when Arzeca and Venka still lived here. Arzeca found it on the shores of what is now the imperial lake. As she held the gem of Lazinx in one hand and the jewel in the other, it glowed. Then when a bird had landed on her shoulder, it was drained of its energy, and Arzeca had gained energy. Curious, she experimented with a rock and hit her arm with it. The rock fell to pieces and arm wasn't even scratched, though it still hurt a bit. She then stole the energy of the trees and animals around her, and nothing could hurt her; at least until she let go of the Lazinx gem.

"She was amazed at the ordinary looking jewel, like a simple diamond. It was like it had activated the Lazinx base power into something more powerful than she could imagine.

"She then went back to the shores of the lake and felt the ground inside the water. She could feel the jewels in the cave and willed a dozen jewels to come up through the water.

"She brought the jewels to Venka, and showed him the amazing power they held. She asked him to fashion a beautiful crown to hold them, and he did within seconds. She put the very first one she found in the center of the crown.

"She then put the crown on. She asked Venka to make the crowns form shift according to the head it rested on. It automatically resized itself to her head and turned into a tiara. When Venka put it on, it resized then turned back to a crown.

"They then experimented with the crown to see how it worked exactly.

"They found out the activated powers of the Gems of Power:

"The green Lazinx Gems of Strength grants the bearer incredible strength and speed, but when activated, it stole the strength and energies of others and converted it into invincibility.

"The blue Fataikin Gem of Protection and Healing protects and heal the bearer. When activated, it stole the defenses and health of anything, leaving the victim weak and unable to recover. It also gave the bearer immunity to all disease.

"The red Anklov Gem of Copy allows the bearer to copy any power, but when activated it steals the powers of others.

"The purple Neridahk gem of Mind allows the bearer to read any creatures mind if the other creature allows it, but if activated the bearer can control the minds of others. They can reach into any mind and see whatever they want.

"The Jaliquix ruby of Disguise allows the bearer to disguise them selves as any life form. When activated, they can truly _become_ anything. It is no longer a disguise. It steals the form of another object so they can become that thing, destroying what the original object was.

"Arzeca and Venka also found that if the crown jewels were touched in a certain order, they activated a new temporary power. It is what I did to pick you all up."

"Oh," Cyborg said, suddenly humbled.

"If all the jewels were to be activated at the same time they would come off my body bu-"

"Then why do you not activate these power gems?" Starfire asked.

Vera looked down sadly, and quietly answered, "My spirit will be so corrupted with power I can't handle that I will explode. The explosion will be so big that it would take out an entire galaxy."

* * *

Leomggasp

You know it would be nice to read a reveiw or something =P Oh well.

-- The Eejit Bean Sidhe


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: ***sits eating a cookie*

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Wait a minute," Cyborg said waving his hands and shaking his head. "You just said that these gems were embedded into your skin, I don't see anything!" He exclaimed gesturing up and down the length of her body. For the first time the whole team look at her and her clothes closely, looking for jewels encased in her skin.

The clothes she wore weren't so complex, or modest for that fact. She was wearing a green tube top that flowed just under her breast, lined with gold thread, she had short sleeves on with the same lining as the shirt but they weren't attached to the shirt. She wore a low hanging mid-thigh matching skirt with a long slit up the entire length of it. She wore a gold belt that buckled on her side, but where the buckle should have been, a few safety pins were holding the skirt together in its place. On her feet were plain flats.

Although her clothes were extremely revealing, underneath were bandages. Just above her belly button was a gold band encircling her midriff. From there until the top of her shirt, her torso was wrapped in bandages.

Just about mid-calf on each leg was a similar golden band, and from there to her gold belt her legs were covered in bandages.

Although she had a necklace, a headband, and even a navel piercing; nothing seemed attached to her skin.

With the exception of the small ruby on her forehead, but it was only visible when she moved her head so her bangs uncovered them. It was a similar jewel to Raven's.

Vera blushed slightly under there stares. She looked up and said, "This is but a disguise. I can not change back until I get the Anklovic gem back, but I can show you the reflection in a mirror."

She walked over to the door in the front of the room and closed the door, revealing a full length mirror.

"Only in my reflection can you see my true form as a Genaishan."

The girl in the reflection looked nothing like the earth looking girl. The only things that were the same were the shoes, the bandages, and the gold bands. It was hard to think they were the same person.

Her tube top turned into a short green see through- though slightly obscured- shawl-like blouse that wrapped around her arms. It hung from the solid gold bands where the gold lining was.

Her skirt turned into a matching see through Arabic styled silk pants, the belt turned into the gold bands- that still hung low -that the pants draped from, and ended at the mid calf bands. On the band was a hole were the safety pins were. It looked as though there was a circular shaped scar on her skin.

A pair of gold wristlets appeared on her wrists. In the center of each of them was another hole, and another circular scar.

The choker she was wearing grew a bit and turned to gold. Towards the center, the bottom dipped down into a V shape. The simple purple amethyst turned in into a grand purple gem, surrounded by hematite pearls.

Under the choker was a gold collar-like necklace that was shaped similar to the choker, only it pointed up instead of down and was decorated in small amber pearls. The place were the gem was supposed to be in the center was another hole, and yet another scar.

Although her fringe bangs stayed the same, her hair grew and stopped at the back of her knees with two hair ties at the edge of her bangs looping back to where they were tied back loosely with the rest of her hair. Her hair was tucked behind two pointed ears.

The ruby on her forehead grew 2 times as large, and gleamed brightly, like her emerald eyes.

The most impressive change was her headband. In disguise it looked like a mere yellow, plastic, rhinestone encrusted piece of junk bought at the 99cent store. In the true form however, it was magnificent.

Instead of a head band was a glorious golden tiara, decorated to the tip with the rarest jewels in the universe. They shown brightly in all colors. In the center was a grand pure, clear, jewel that look like the most precious diamond on earth.

The crown truly was a crystalline rainbow on a golden backdrop.

It was more than her appearance that changed though - the way she held herself, how she spoke, how she looked at their expressions of disbelief. It was like that of that of a royal, imperial status. Like that of someone who was in a class higher than they could hope to imagine.

The strange thing that stayed the same though was her expression, and the look in her eyes. It was still soft and kind. Her smile showed a twinge of pride- pride and happiness for her race. A certain degree of sadness and worry stayed permanently in her eyes, and at the same time a bit of absent-minded emptiness.

The Teen Titans stared at her reflection dumbfounded. It was difficult to believe that the soft faced girl's mirror image put all high class beauty to shame.

This girl that looked nothing more than a peasant really did have a true form as the Genie Crown Princess.

* * *

Vera looked down again, biting her lip. She opened the door again, hiding the mirror in the hallway.

"Why are you showing us all this? Most people, of any species really, don't usually tell people their whole story and their secrets so easily, especially to a bunch of kids you met today," Robin asked.

"You are correct to say that I do not approach you as anyone would normally. That is partially because I do not keep secrets, for they always spite you in the end. If I have a secret that needs to be kept, well it will be for a greatly dire situation won't it?

"I also have heard of you before, or at least your vague histories though the eyes of others. Ever since I've been on this planet, in the morning when past events flood my mind, I always hear of the great feats of those known as the Teen Titans." Vera explained.

Beast Boy and Starfire smiled proudly. "I can accept that," Cyborg responded

"I have another reason for revealing myself. It is so you will believe me when I ask for your help. I honestly could have just healed you quickly and returned you to a hospital before any of you woke up and saw me, since it is my fault you were hurt. My story is only half finished, and I only have a few hours before dawn, when my head will be filled with thoughts. Please if you have questions, wait to ask me until I finish."

The Titans nodded. Beast Boy was about to comment when Cyborg and Raven covered his mouth.

"So um… Where was I ?" She asked, a bit confused.

"I believe you were saying how your parents put the gems on the wrong sister," Starfire answered.

"Right. Thank you…" Vera trailed off, trying to franticly remember her name.

"Starfire," Robin said.

"Of course, sorry Starfire. Thank you…" she trailed off again. She knew it was a bird of some sort. Finch?

"Robin," Cyborg said with a cocked eyebrow. They all watched her closely.

"Yes! Thank you……" again she trailed off again, unable to recall the robots name.

"Cyborg," Beast Boy

"Yes, right, um…" She could not fathom the green one's name.

"Beast Boy," Raven said slowly

"Thank you…" Was it another bird? Or was it a fish?

"Raven!" Starfire finished.

"Oh of course! Thank you…uh… S-s…hm…" Once again her name slipped from her grasp.

"It's Starfire, which I just told you," Robin said a bit peeved. "Why do you keep forgetting these things?"

"I apologize, did I not tell you about this?" Vera asked, looking at everyone. They shook their heads.

"My power is to know everything that ever was, before today that is. Everything I learn today though, I will forget in under a minute. I will remember again the moment the moon sets, when the very beginning of twilight commences."

Starfire looked at her in sympathy. "Please carry on with your story, you left off when your parents put the gems on the you instead of your black eyed sister," she urged.

"Right thank you." Vera said and shook her head. She then looked passed them, as if to get lost in her story, lost in her past.

* * *

More stuff happens =P

-- The Eejit Bean Sidhe


End file.
